


the weight of us - a charles and erik mix

by porcelainsimplicity



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: what the title says.





	the weight of us - a charles and erik mix

[the weight of us - a charles and erik mix](http://8tracks.com/simpleporcelain/the-weight-of-us-a-charles-and-erik-mix?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [simpleporcelain](http://8tracks.com/simpleporcelain?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

**01\. this strange effect by the kinks**  
You've got this strange effect on me,  
And I like it.  
You've got this strange effect on me,  
And I like it.  
You make my world seem right,  
You make my darkness bright, oh yes.  
You've got this strange effect on me,  
And I like it.  
And I like it.  
And I will wait, I will wait for you.

**02\. i found by amber run**  
And I'll use you as a warning sign  
That if you talk enough sense, then you'll lose your mind  
And I'll use you as focal point  
So I don’t lose sight of what I want  
And I've moved further than I thought I could  
But I missed you more than I thought I would  
And I'll use you as a warning sign  
That if you talk enough sense, then you'll lose your mind  
And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be  
Right in front of me, talk some sense to me

**03\. you give me something by james morrison**  
I never thought that I'd love someone  
That was someone else's dream  
You give me something  
That makes me scared alright  
This could be nothing  
But I'm willing to give it a try  
Please give me something  
Because someday I might call you from my heart  
But it might be a second too late  
And the words that I could never say  
Are gonna come out anyway

**04\. only love by mumford and sons**  
Loneliness and all  
I was stuck to the spot without a friend  
Alone again  
And I hunger and I thirst  
For some shiver  
For some whispered words  
And the promise to come  
And you saw me low  
Alone again  
Didn't they say that only love will win in the end

**05\. a song for the lovers by richard ashcroft**  
We're gonna make it tonight  
Yeah something in the air tells me the time is right  
So we'd better get it on  
And DJ, play a song for the lovers, tonight  
Please, play a song for the lovers, tonight  
Don't wanna wait  
Lord I've been waiting all my life but I'm too late again  
I know but I was scared

**06\. the weight of us by sanders bohlke**  
There's a cold heart, buried beneath  
And warm blood, running deep  
Secrets are mine to keep  
Protected by silent sleep  
I'm not ready, I'm not ready  
For the weight of us, for the weight of us  
For the weight of us, for the weight of all of us

**07\. magnetism by landon pigg**  
It's more like magnetism than anything else  
I can't fight; I'm pulled against my will  
It was not my decision, if you couldn't tell  
It's more like magnetism; I can't even control myself  
It's more like magnetism between you and me  
I can't fight; I'm pulled against my will  
My appetite to coincide with you grows stronger every night  
And I can't fight magnetism, you know I can't even control myself, oh, myself 

**08\. patient love by passenger**  
Got a polaroid picture in my wallet  
I'm not going to tear it no I'm not gonna spoil it  
It's an unspoken heartbreak  
A heartbroken handshake I'll take with me where I go  
And three words on the tip of my tongue  
Not to be spoken nor sung  
Or whispered to anyone  
'Til I scream them at the top of my lungs again  
And though the sand may be washed by the sea  
And the old will be lost in the new  
Well four will not wait for three  
For three never waited for two  
And though you will not wait for me  
I'll wait for you

**09\. ceasefire by howie day**  
All I wanted to say were the thoughts running through my head  
Now the lesson is learned, everything remains unsaid  
Now that you're gone, yesterdays can leave me alone  
Just a feeling of losing all control  
You're carried all the way to heaven  
You know I've been wrong before  
Carried all the way to heaven  
Maybe there's a way to the heart of my desire for a ceasefire

**10\. the reason by hoobastank**  
I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you  
I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you 

**11\. rage and serenity by henry jackman**  
_instrumental_  


[zippyshare](http://www83.zippyshare.com/v/pes6JYQm/file.html)  
(comment if link is broken)  



End file.
